


Warm heart

by Themixup_imtogayforthis_98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst No Happy Ending, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98/pseuds/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98
Summary: It happened so fast. One minute Riku is with him laughing at a silly joke he made. The next, he isnt moving anymore.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on Mine til the end of time. But idk have this in the mean time. Im not good at multichapters.

It happened so fast one minute Riku is with him laughing at a silly joke he made and the next he is laying on the ground?

Around him is Heartless turning to black smoke. He looks at his hands. They are surrounded by cold smoke.

"Ri.....ku?" Riku lays unmoving on the dirty ground. He steps closer. Riku? He tilts his head confused. Why are you not waking up? Riku? Riku! "Ri..Ri!"

Riku's hair is sticky with blood where he hit his head. He tries to lick him awake. It doesnt work. He bumps his head at him. He stays still. Anti whimpers.

"Ri" he tries to speak the name of the boy who holds his heart. But he cant. "ku." black inky tears lands on riku peaceful face. Why are not moving?

Rikus chest isnt moving. 

He cant hear their song anymore. No. His dearly beloved is gone.

"Ri!" comes his wailing cry. His claws dig into Rikus chest, like he is trying to dig Rikus dead heart out.

Riku's body is disappearing like broken glass. And then, only his heart remains. Anti grabs it, and holds it close to him. He protect Riku. He protect beloved.

The hearts burns. As he is dark and the heart is blinding. And yet, he continues to hug it. Wanting to cherish it forever. The heart glows softly and he brings it into his chest. It hurts. It burns! He wails in pain. But then he can gently hear a sweet melody. He hugs his chest and lets the melody lull him to rest. Feeling warm despite the cold darkness around him.


End file.
